Shutter Bugged
Shutter Bugged is the 14th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Wedding Day Blues and followed by Dangerous Dollies. Plot A photographer named Peter Fisher wins the national photography contest. Later, when he is taking pictures of the sunset, he almost falls, but is saved by Neflite, who is targeting him next and charges his camera with dark energy. Now possessed by the essence of one of Neflite's Negamonsters, Peter hosts a contest to find a supermodel. Serena decides to enter. Luna gives Serena a new communicator. She contacts Amy about the contest, but Amy is more interested in finding the Moon Princess. Sammy finds the idea of Serena being a model laughable, but her mother and Andrew say that she could have what it takes. Darien does not, calling her "Serena the hyena". Later, Serena receives a letter accepting her into the contest. Luna is suspicious of Peter. Molly and Miss Haruna also enter the contest. When Peter takes a picture of five of the girls, they disappear, and he collects their energy. Luna witnesses this, and realizes that the Negaverse is involved. Serena refuses to believe her, so she takes one of the bows from her bathing suit and runs off so Serena will follow her, causing her to witness four other girls (including Molly and Miss Haruna) disappear. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and fights Peter, kicking his camera into the pool and knocking him out. His energy reaches its peak and a Negamonster named Kyameran appears from the camera. She uses Negazoom to zap Peter with a beam of light, making him disappear. She does the same to Luna, leaving only their pictures. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive and attack Kyameran, but she zaps them, making them disappear. She then tries to zap the now alone Sailor Moon, who tricks her into zapping a mirror instead, reflecting it back at her and weakening her severely. Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic. All of her and Peter's victims, including Peter, reappear. Peter is now back to normal, and cancels the contest, saying he found his new inspiration from a "Moon Princess". Sailor Says :Serena: We girls spend an awful lot of time primping and trying to look hot. So do you guys, but you don’t like to admit it. But there’s more to beauty than looks, and being a beautiful person inside where it counts. So remember, beauty is way more than skin deep. And I told you so! Notes *First and last appearance of Negamonster Kyameran *This is the first time Sailor Moon defeats an enemy without other Sailor Scouts, or Tuxedo Mask since Mercury and Mars joined the group. *After being saved, Luna, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are mute even in the Sailor Says segment until the next episode Trivia *This episode contains Sammy's infamous line "You're cruising for a bruising". *This is the only Neflite episode that made it onto one of the six VHS's, each containing two episodes. The other episode on the VHS "Evil Eyes" was Cruise Blues. One of the other VHS's contained the first two episodes, one contained the last two, one contained Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars's first appearances, one contained Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus's first appearances, and one contained the two-part A Crystal Clear Destiny and A Reluctant Princess. Category:Sailor Moon episodes